Piezas de un extraño enamoramiento
by Mariposa Nightmare
Summary: Serie de one shots acerca de los roces, pensamiento, acciones, etc... de un cantante con migraña y el bajista satanico favorito de todos MurdocX2D
1. Intimidacion

**Intimidación**

Cuando Murdoc era niño, siempre fue abusado de una u otra manera.

Desde su padre quien lo obligaba a cantar en una jodida taberna a altas horas de la noche, con el único objetivo de seguir manteniendo el alcohol y las prostitutas en su vida; su hermano Hanibal que solo lo usaba como un saco de arena para mitigar su propio y retorcido sentido de satisfacerse a si mismo con el dolor de su hermano.

Los niños de la escuela, los profesores (pese a su deber de ser la imagen de aceptación) y ¡Por dios! Hasta la señora de la cafetería, con promesas de comida gratis logro hacer que el tuviera relaciones sexuales antes de tener siquiera diez años.

Pero solo basto una cosa en esta vida para que el entonces pequeño Murdoc averiguara que necesitaba hacer para que todos lo respetaran. Claro solo fue cuestión de suerte (y de un desafortunado niño que lo jodio demasiado)

Llenando sus pulmones con aire y su cerebro de insultos; exclamo su discurso, consiguiendo dos cosas en el proceso. Numero uno: una nariz rota y Numero dos: aprendió que la intimidación era el medio más veras para conseguir lo que quería.

Pero tras años en los que aparte de obtener trabajos ilegales, vender su alma, y varias bandas en las que siempre terminaba todo con el crudo en una cárcel. No había obtenido realmente algo de provecho, pero eso solo cambio después de un año bastante interesante en el cual tuvo que cuidar a un desafortunado chico que se cruzó en su camino.

Cuando este chico al cual le dio el nuevo apodo de 2D mostro su talento, lo primero que hizo fue negociar, esto resulto bien. Pero con el tiempo tuvo que recurrir a medidas un poco más fuertes para que el chico lo siguiera. La intimidación contaba entre ellas, amaba como los ojos de bola ocho del joven se teñían con el miedo, siendo obediente con él.

Amaba como la intimidación le ayudaba tanto, ya fuera cantar o en que dejara a la chica con la que salía para él. Negándole en muchas ocasiones la medicina para sus dolores crónicos. Ese chico lo hacía sentir completamente como un dios omnipotente, cruel y que nadie más podía verlo con esos ojos.

Pero después de un tiempo el chico de cabello azul tuvo otras reacciones ante la intimidación. Sus ojos si bien seguían mostrando miedo, ahora parecían analizarlo hasta el alma; ya no había chicas frecuentes en su vida y aunque el bajista le quitara las pastillas el cantante se las ingeniaba siempre para tener barias otras escondidas en lugares diferentes.

La separación del grupo ocurrió y todos a sus caminos distintos, el bajista a la cárcel por dieciocho meses y el cantante a su pueblito donde seguía siendo la estrella. El tiempo curo las heridas de todos y con ellas ya cicatrizadas la banda tuvo su segundo disco.

Murdoc Trato de intimidar nuevamente al chico pero este jamás respondió como lo hacía antes; el hombre piel olivada se sentía peor que el propio cantante al cual dejaba magullado.

No fue hasta una de las tantas noches en las que estaban en su gira mundial, que el significado de intimidación cambio para Murdoc Faust Niccals.

Había una tormenta eléctrica esa noche, las ráfagas de lluvia y viento se azotaban contra las ventanas, generando un ruido que suprimía todo dentro del hotel. Murdoc trataba de dormir un poco, ya había bebido demasiado, había tenido sexo con muchas mujeres hace horas en un pub. Sus ojos bi color estaban cansados, y su cabeza amenazaba con estallar en una prematura resaca.

Lo intento, por satán que intento dormir, después de todo mañana había concierto. Después de tortuosos minutos lo había casi conseguido pero… Un ruido lo saco del trance en el que estaba cayendo.

La voz de cierto cantante peliazul se apreciaba por las paredes que separaban sus habitaciones.

Con gran pesar y un aun mayor enojo, se puso un par de pantalones y tomo la llave de la habitación. En menos tiempo del que es necesario mencionar el hombre estaba tocando la puerta a punto de derribarla

El chico de ojos negros apareció frente a el en menos tiempo, siendo empujado a la parte interior de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

¡Estoy tratando de dormir!- fue lo que dijo el bajista antes de soltar un golpe al rostro del cantante, este no pudo esquivarlo, el impacto lo llevo de lleno a la base de la cama.- Tratas de hacerme quedar mal, para que tú te lleves todo el crédito en el concierto de mañana!

Murdoc se acercó, pero al intentar lanzar otro golpe el cantante lo pateo con toda su fuerza, tirándolo al piso. El más joven se levantó y le dio otra buena patada al líder de la banda; este se retorció pero trato de levantarse a seguir la pelea. El peliazul le dio otra patada esta vez en la boca del estómago y, puso su pie sobre el cuello verde.

-¡Yo estoy tratando de ensayar un poco para el concierto!, ¡yo soy la voz de las canciones! Tú no tienes derecho de tratarme así- dijo con la voz más firme que pudo escucharse de él.

El hombre maduro solo se limitó a ver el rostro serio, tratando de quitar el die de su cantante de en sima. 2D sabía que si lo dejaba levantarse no tendría otra oportunidad así. Apretó más el pie contra el hombre.

-Maldito ..hijo de puta, yo soy quien te hizo lo que eres… te matare juro que lo hare- bramo Murdoc, forzándose en algunas partes, pero 2D no desistió, sin quitar presión de su pie se inclinó hasta quedar en frente al hombre verde y le dio un golpe a la cara que hizo que saliera sangre oscura de su nariz.

- No me interesa, haz lo que quieras…. Yo seguiré practicando para mañana y si "su majestad" le molesta póngase audífonos- tras decir esto, tomo las manos de Murdoc en un agarre fuerte y quito el pie, con toda su fuerza levanto el cuerpo verde de su bajista y como pudo abrió la puerta y lo arrojo fuera, procurando cerrar rápido.

Todo paso de manera rápida para el satanista, le dolía el cuerpo, estaba enojado a más no poder con el chico de cabello azul y sobre todo sus sentimientos (el los tenía) estaban revueltos entre sí.

Jamás vio a 2D así, y de cierta manera aunque le dolía que su método de intimidación se viniera abajo, pero también le había gustado la manera en la que el tecladista había actuado, y de una manera bastante bizarra le había _provocado _algo más que un par de moretones.

Pero eso se quedaba entre él y sus pantalones


	2. Tatuaje

Tatuaje

La mañana llego, quitando la oscuridad con los cálidos rayos del sol. Un bello día se pronosticaba para Londres, y con la luz llego el momento de despertar para el cantante de cabello azul.

Sus parpados se abrieron pesadamente, su cabeza le dolía demasiado y tenía demasiadas nauseas, la noche había sido demasiado pesada… por lo que podía recordar y lo cual no era mucho. Poso una de sus manos sobre sus ojos tratando de que aquellas luces destellantes desaparecieran* fue ahí cuando se percató de que algo no estaba bien.

No estaba en su habitación (no es que siempre acabara ahí después de una fiesta), de hecho no reconocía nada a su alrededor. Se incorporó lentamente en aquella cama que no reconocía; un ronquido llamo su atención y, por un breve momento su corazón amenazo con detenerse (jamás en el buen sentido)

A su lado había un cuerpo cubierto con sábanas, aunque cubierto él podía identificar esos ronquidos donde sea, después de todo habían estado en más de una gira juntos y prácticamente desde que el disco Plastic Beach todo el grupo había comenzado a vivir juntos de nuevo.

Estaba en la habitación de Murdoc

De la manera más rápida que su dolor de cabeza lo permitió, se levantó de la cama solo para darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle, estaba desnudo. El miedo se apodero del peliazul; simplemente la combinación de alcohol, pastillas para la migraña y Murdoc jamás fue una de sus favoritas. Una punzada de dolor recorrió su cráneo, busco con la mirada algo que fuera suyo, encontrando rápidamente un pantalón se los puso tan rápido que apenas logro sentir los fuertes dolores que su cabeza tenía.

Después volvería por lo que faltara, el bajista verde jamás notaria que algo sobra en su cuchitril personal. Salió sigilosamente cerrando la puerta, sin llegar a perturbar el sueño de su "compañero de habitación". Sería mejor que jamás mencionara ese incidente a l bajista y se auto convencería de que no paso en realidad; siquiera había avanzado un poco a través del pasillo cuando la puerta al lado del baño comunal se abrió

-ohayo 2D!- lo sorprendió la voz de la joven asiática, trato de tranquilizarse y puso una cara amable.

-Buenos días Noods- respondió siguiendo con su camino, acercándose a la puerta de su propia habitación; la joven japonesa lo miro de reojo pero no dijo otra palabra sabía que ese hombre ocultaba algo, era un mal actor.

:_:_:_:_:_:

Llego cerró la puerta tras de sí, no quería ver a nadie en algún tiempo; debía buscar su frasco de pastillas con urgencia. Revolvió un poco las sabanas y la basura en su cuarto pero no encontró nada.

Camino a paso rápido a su baño privado, pisando sin cuidado el pequeño espacio, he irónicamente resbalando inesperadamente con el recipiente que buscaba cayendo de lleno a la bañera sin desaguar del dia anterior, las cosas iban de mal a peor esa mañana.

Se salió de la bañera como pudo, tomando en el proceso su medicina del suelo; su trasero dolía y ardida empapada la única prenda que tenía en sima, refunfuño y se lo quito batallando con la piel mojada.

Una cosa llamo su atención dentro del pantalón. Una mancha oscura que iba desde el bolsillo izquierdo al muslo; asustado volteo su cuerpo al espejo esperando ver alguna herida, o quizás raspones.

Pero nada lo preparo para ver eso: un tatuaje en forma de corazón con el nombre de un satanista en cursiva.

En definitiva demasiadas emociones para 2D en un día.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El atardecer estaba en su esplendor cuando el pelinegro despertó al fin; demasiado tequila y algunas pastillas robadas a su cantante siempre lo dejarían noqueado por un tiempo. Se levantó aventando las sabanas y cualquier cosa que tuviera en sima; vio unas pantaletas rosas* que estaba casi seguro de que no le pertenecían, quizás había tenido suerte pero no había nada en sus recuerdos de alguna chica, o en general de algo la noche pasada.

Ignorando la misteriosa prenda, necesitaba orinar y sin más se fue al pequeño baño comunal, solo con su gastada ropa interior blanca.

Mientras liberaba su vejiga, vio otra cosa interesante, no recordaba que su ropa tuviera esa mancha rojo oscuro antes. Termino su asunto y fijo su vista en el espejo para ver su parte trasera.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El chico peliazul llego justo a tiempo del trabajo, para escuchar a la persona responsable de la banda gritar

-¡Que mierda es esto!

2D no quería preguntar, así que solo se dio la media vuelta para ir a algún pub y tomar algo hasta que todo se calmara, quizás en un par de meses estaría bien regresar.

Luces destellantes: un indicio de la migraña que padece 2D

Pantaletas rosas: Se ve a 2D con ellas en Do ya thing


	3. Azul

**Azul**

Era odioso ver todos los días el cabello de 2D; era desagradable a su vista y de vez en cuando le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Había visto una fotografía de hace demasiados años, el cabello del en ese entonces Stuart era un marrón muy claro (casi un rubio oscuro) y sus ojos eran azul, el mismo tono que su actual cabellera.

¿Quién pensaría que bastaría con caerse de un árbol para cambiar el color natural de cabello?; si se pudiera patentar ese método varias fangirls del grupo estarían cayendo de los árboles.

Podría pasar bastantes horas de los ensayos viendo ese color, odiaba el tono asure más que nada en esas horas. Casi siempre se preguntaba cosas; sí se callera de nuevo el cantante ¿el golpe lo mataría o le regresaría al color natural? Quizás algún día se animaría a probarlo.

Pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era que el tecladista desocupara en ese momento el baño del estudio de grabación.

-Mierda ¡ya sal de ahí!- grito golpeando la débil puerta de aluminio, en el interior el cantante suspiro.

- ¡Ve al baño de abajo!- respondió mientras tomaba un poco del papel sanitario, Murdoc era molesto cuando se lo proponía.

-¡Es mi banda! ¡Por lo tanto es mi baño!- siguió golpeando-¡Ahhh mierda voy a entrar!

-Murdoc espera yo…- las palabras se quedaron en el aire, el bajista se quedó parado en donde se supondría que estaría la puerta y un 2D con los pantalones abajo y tratando de cubrirse. El hombre mayor quedo un momento en silencio viendo al chico que sonrojado lo miro.

-Ohh al demonio! Maldito niño de cara bonita- dio media vuelta siguiendo con los mismos insultos rumbo a otro sanitario. El peliazul se quedó solo y confundido.

Murdoc aprendió algo más del azul de 2D, mientras solucionaba algunos _problemas_ en el otro baño. El azul del chico no era tan molesto cuando estba en otra parte de su cuerpo.


	4. Lo que no se admite y ¿Pueden ser?

**Lo que no se admite**

Cuando pasaban en situaciones "comprometedoras "para ellos dos, para la banda siempre evitaban recordarlas; ya sea con el otro o con ellos mismos. Era su método para que el delicado equilibrio de su relación continuara imperturbable; el no admitir la verdad.

La verdad los golpearía, como lo hicieron Sebastian y Hannibal a Murdoc….

La verdad les cambiaría la vida, como los accidentes de 2D…

Ninguno quería arriesgarse en admitir la verdadera naturaleza de su relación ante el mundo, aunque eso significara que la tristeza los consumiera de poco en poco. Pero eso no significaría que alguno de los dos diera señales para detenerla, aunque no la aceptaran la aman demasiado, ellos se aman.

**¿Puede ser?**

Murdoc embiste a 2D, mordiendo su cuello y lamiéndolo con su larguísima lengua, dimiendo como un animal al ataque. No piensa en lastimar al peli azul más sabe que es inevitable no hacerlo, se siente más vivo que nunca cuando esta así con el cantante, cosa que nunca lograría con ninguna chica fácil o prostituta que se le pudiera ofrecer. Perdía el sentido del tiempo, su vista fallaba y el olor del sexo estaba mezclándose con el de la medicina y el licor en la habitación.

Sus manos acariciaban la cadera del cantante que estaba en sima de él. Los ojos de bola ocho se mantenían levemente entre abiertos con sus brazos aferrados en un abrazo con el bajista. Las penetraciones rítmicas eran un delirio para los músicos, un nirvana siendo revelado con los sentidos.

De pronto el satanista cambio la posición, quedando el cantante debajo de él aun abrazando la espalda del hombre de piel verdosa. Mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero el bajista quería más.

-Mírame a los ojos- su voz era fuerte pero no lo suficiente para asustar al chico, el cual obedeció a la orden dada.

Dos pares de ojos se encontraron en el mar de lujuria; almas gemelas. Murdoc se perdia en los negros mares de 2D aferrándose al sentimiento que demostraban. A punto de culminar algo paso por la mente del mayor. U fuerte gemino lo saco de si mismo.

-Ahhh ahhh Murdoc- el peli azul estaba terminando entre los dos y poco después se le unió el bajista con un gemido ronco. Cayendo sobre el cantante, ambos con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón agitado. Murdoc rodo sobre si para caer al lado de su cantante, el chico aprovecho y abrazo débilmente al hombre mayor.

Murdoc suspiro ¿Pudiera ser que se estaba enamorando cada vez más cada vez que tenía sexo con 2D?


	5. Los tabus

**Los tabús**

Rushell sabía que no podía mencionar ciertas cosas de la banda; como el hecho de que Noods jamás tuvo una infancia normal, el maltrato que sufrió Murdoc de niño o respecto a la ansiedad que sentía por la tristeza de perder a Del. Pero también había múltiples cosas que para personas muy poco observadoras pasaban desapercibidas, pero él sabía de sobra que no eran alucinaciones. Desde que se "unió" a la banda, por obra y gracia del hijo de puta de piel verdosa, había visto cosas donde nadie podría.

Lo primero que pudo observar, fue la relación que tenían el chico de cabello azulado y el bajista; una relación que más que abusiva parecía una relación celosa, si en definitiva y si el afro americano tenía dudas estas se disiparon cuando encontró al bajista con Paula… una perra sin corazón.

No entendía como es que 2D no se había largado del grupo con eso, y menos como es que seguía hablando "amenamente" con el bajista; aunque bien él había hecho justicia por su propia mano. Él tardo un tiempo en poder unir las piezas, después de que Noodle llego a la banda fue cuando las cosas que él veía se habían hecho más obvias a sus blancos ojos. Cuando Murdoc se emborrachaba en serio y 2D perdía la razón en sus dolores de cabeza, ellos llegaban a decir cosas muy extrañas respecto al otro

Como lo fue la primera noche de fiestas que tuvo al lado de ese par de idiotas de sus compañeros de banda, justo después de hacer que la pequeña asiática se durmiera.

_-2D..Eres lo hip…mejorp que…me ha pasado ..en la puta existencia, si fuera legal me casaria con Tigo- hablo torpemente el bajista mientras que con un brazo rodeaba a un semiconsciente peliazul, el cual por instinto también se aferró a él._

_El afroamericano prefirió no comentar nada_

Eso fue su segunda pista para saber que tanto el bajista como el cantante tenían algo entre ellos más que la relación "odio/música/amistad" que se podría describir. Al principio pensó que quizás solo estaban tonteando por motivos desconocidos, nada serio y que lo más seguro era que terminarían sus coqueteos sin mayores percances.

Pero se equivoco

Pasaron días, semanas, meses y con ellos adquirieron fama a nivel mundial; El gran hombre podía apreciar la cortina que los dos ingleses tejían para desviar las miradas a cualquier otra cosa. Las supuestas novias de 2D, como era que se las "robaba" Murdoc; el alcoholismo del líder de la banda y otras cosas más como mujeres demandando al cantante por pensiones alimenticias.

Todo parecía bien para la banda, Rushell no se quejaba mientras que no lo metieran en sus problemas y ellos no se metieran con él, el estaría bien.

Las cosas cambiaron cuando la banda se separó, para todo el mundo había sido por una pelea que salió de control y diferencias creativas. Pero él sabía lo que había pasado.

_-¡Estoy harto no puedo seguir asi!- gritaba el vocalista en la habitación conjunto a la del enorme baterista, eran si acaso las cuatro de la mañana pero aun así el hotel estaba agitado; el de piel oscura apenas podía escuchar la discusión entre los muros._

_-¡Estúpido imbécil! ya te lo he dicho, jamás vamos a decir eso- respondió el hombre de piel verde, se podía escuchar sus pasos a lo largo de la habitación, el estadounidense suspiro sus discusiones eran muy comunes y aunque ellos no lo supieran él se mantenía al tanto, gritaban demasiado._

_Se escuchó un estruendo, y el cristal rompiéndose, después más gritos._

_-¿¡Que mierda te pasa!? ¿¡tratas de matarme!?- de nuevo se escuchó a la mente maestra de la banda, pasos acelerados y otro golpe; un sonido seco seguido por más golpes._

_-¡Me encantaría que murieras! ¡así no tendría que aguantar tus estupideces!- se escucharon más pasos y la puerta azotándose_

Lo demás fue como la declaración oficial, Gorillaz se separó y él estaba un día bien y el resto del mes como un vagabundo; ingresaba y salía de casa de recuperación y se olvidó de todo por años; la banda, la música, la pequeña Noodle que fue a buscar sus orígenes, Murdoc en la cárcel de Tijuana y 2D en algún punto de Inglaterra trabajando con su padre.

Proyectos a la basura, sentimientos encontrados y perdidos; aun cuando la no tan pequeña japonesa lo invito de nuevo a la banda, las cosas jamás serían las mismas. El hombre afroamericano veía claramente como los otros dos miembros de la banda se evitaban y no se hablaban para otra cosa que no fuera ensayos, conferencias y grabaciones. Era triste verlos así, aunque sabía que ambos lo llevaban lo mejor que podían.

2D se había vuelto fuerte, tenía un poco más de amor propio que la última vez que lo había visto, quería algo mejor para sí mismo, quería ser amado.

Por el lado contrario, Murdoc estaba pisando terrenos peligrosos desde que había aprendido un poco de magia negra mexicana; lo había visto hacer invocaciones y uno que otro sacrificio, el contrato del bajista con el demonio estaba llegando a su fecha de caducidad y el hombre de piel verde oliva lo sabía, y el baterista sabía que tenía algo entre manos.

Y supo todo con el video de "El mañana", el maldito bastardo sacrifico a la joven del grupo a cambio de tener más tiempo. ¡El muy hijo de puta!

El y 2D estaban horrorizados y ambos emprendieron por su cuenta un viaje para buscar a la chica…sin ningún resultado, Murdoc desapareció justo después de quemar Kong y cobrar el seguro.

El trato de seguir adelante y el peli azul de igual manera trato de vivir; el busco ayuda psicológica y el joven británico busco un trabajo y una escuela para invertir su tiempo, no se hablaban muy a menudo pero cuando llegaban a hacerlo no había gran novedad.

Todo cambio el dia que un mensaje fue dejado en su puerta, y salió solo con lo que tenía puesto al muelle, rompiendo maderos bajo sus pies y saltando al agua con contaminantes toxicos.

Las cosas pasaron muy rápido después de eso; ser un gigante, Noodle de vuelta, 2D secuestrado por Murdoc, una versión maligna de la guitarrista y una playa plástica hecha de basura….

Y también los piratas, sinceramente ya esperaba cualquier cosa como que, Murdoc tratara de hacerse una cirugía de cambio de genero o que 2D tuviera otro color de cabello, pero lo que encontró cuando las cosas se habían tranquilizado era demasiado

_Estaba disfrutando el mar en la noche, espantando a la ballena para variar todo parecía tranquilo, de pronto una suave melodía comenzó a sonar. Si no mal recordaba era la canción que el satanista los había obligado a tocar unos días atrás, solo que era la versión off vocal._

_En la colina de la melancolía _

_No pudo evitar asomarse de reojo de donde venía el sonido, la torre del faro. Uno de los ventanales estaba abierto dejando pasar la luz de la luna; el gran ojo blanco de Rushell se sorprendió cuando, vio al bajista satánico tomar delicadamente la mano de 2D y este le respondía tomando cariñosamente la mano verde. _

_No hubo necesidad de palabras en esa singular pareja. Los cuerpos se movieron lentamente uno hacia el otro, con unas sonrisas descuidadas y una mirada amorosa. Tomaron una posición en las que el gigante jamás los había visto. La pareja se sostenía el uno al otro en brazos, el peli azul aventajaba en altura al hombre mayor, pero las plataformas cubanas lo ayudaban bastante en esa ocasión; ambos moviéndose en el ritmo de la canción. Quien no prestara atención, pensaría que ellos eran una pareja como cualquier otra._

_El gigante sonrio y prefirió dejarlos solos; tenían cosas que solucionar aun._

Si había temas de los que el afroamericano no hablaba a voz alta; la relación de sus compañeros era uno de ellos, pero él sabía que pronto ese tema dejaría de ser uno de los tabús de la banda.

Lo veía por la forma en la que ambos se tomaban de las manos por debajo de la mesa, siempre que pensaban que nadie los veía o la manera en la que Murdoc practicaba en la noche frente al espejo frases rebuscadas de ternura e, incluso cuando podía de vez en cuando en la madrugada escuchar entre ruidos de los británicos un pequeño, conciso y sincero "te amo".


	6. Modelaje

_**Ok primero que nada gracias a todos lo que leen este pequeño fic; no saben que tan feliz me han hecho con sus comentarios. Segundo punto en la agenda es: en si se supone que los capítulos no tienen mucha relación entre sí, pero si quieren verlos entre lazados adelante.**_

_**Por último, quiero comenzar a escribir un fic de x men, si alguien está interesada en saber algo manden in box.**_

**Modelaje**

2D siempre salía de la casa faltando media para las ocho de la mañana; y en el mismo orden de siempre; él se levantaba a las siete en punto, entre todo su cuchitril el buscaba algo decente de ropa, prosiguiendo a tomar una corta ducha y vestirse. Amablemente al bajar hasta la cocina veía que todos estuvieran despiertos (o que de mínimo siguieran en la casa) para finalmente tomar un pan tostado e irse a su trabajo.

Era la rutina por excelencia, después de todo el trabajo de modelo era abrumador muchas veces; llegar temprano al estudio y salir en ocasiones hasta que el ultimo camarógrafo estuviera feliz con su trabajo y eso no era muy temprano por lo regular. Pero el joven cantante jamás se quejó de ello, él era quien daba el sustento para su hogar; después de que el dinero comenzara a escasear en gran medida por que el tratamiento contra el gigantismo de Rushell costara tanto, decidió trabajar de nuevo en el modelaje, era una jornada horrible de trabajo pero ayudaba a sus compañeros y eso era lo importante.

Y de una manera un poco tonta, casi nadie se daba cuenta de cuanto esfuerzo daba de si el pobre Stu.

Excepto por Murdoc claro está.

El bajista satánico siempre pensó que la banda le daría millones de por vida, que todo se resumiría a alcohol, sexo, dinero, más sexo y su vida sería feliz después de su tortuoso inicio. Con el tiempo y unos cuantos problemas con la ley, vio que no todo se resumía a sus vicios, como por ejemplo cuando descubrió que tenía un poco de cariño en su corazón cuando Noodle se resfrió y el la cuido toda la noche, o la vez que tuvo que buscar a un especialista en gigantes para el baterista cuando los tóxicos en el mar lo mutaron.

Murdoc al principio pareció no importarle pero después, cuando las fotografías para las que posaba el chico peliazul comenzaron a publicarse, comenzó a perder la mínima paciencia que tenía; una cosa era que Stu usara su cuerpo para ganar un poco de dinero con el modelaje, y otra muy diferente es que algunas fotografías fueran en extremo provocativas. ¡¿Qué se proponía?! Que algun otro modelo o incluso un mafioso se lo quisiera ligar?! ; y para colmo cualquiera podría tener esas imágenes por un precio barato; odiaba que el chico peliazul fuera asi… asi de sexy.

Debía tomar cartas en el asunto y de la única manera que le había funcionado durante toda su vida.

Secuestrando gente.

-Había sido relativamente sencillo arrastras el cuerpo del dibujante a la cajuela, pero con el otro había tenido problemas con la espalda su juventud estaba espirando demasiado pronto; y la gira en la que estaba tampoco le había ayudado, junto con los guardias de seguridad que obviamente tubo que drogar. Después de varios percances logro evadir a los policías y llegar al cuarto de grabación de la casa.

Abrió la puerta del estudio, cargando un saco en el hombro y otro pateándolo sin ninguna sutileza.

-mmmmm!- se escuchó el bufido del saco en el piso

-Por satán, que quejosos son!- exclamo mientras pateo un poco más el saco en el piso hasta que este estuviera dentro; una vez con ambos sacos en sillas y amarrados, procedió a abrirlos solo para dejar ver a dos conocidas figuras en busca de aire; ambos voltearon el uno al otro con sorpresa.

-Jamie?!

-Damon?!

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, lo demás fue en automático vieron al bajista de piel verdosa el cual tenia una sonrisa descuidada que relucía por su picardía natural.

-Bueno caballeros, me alegra ver aun me reconocen- dijo para luego evadir rápidamente un escupitajo cortesía del cantante. Damon lo miro con furia en los ojos, mientras que Jamie se limitaba a suspirar frustrado.

-Que mierda quieres Murdoc?- dijo con desdén el antiguo cantante de Blur, sin quitar su cara de odio claro.

-Yo nada en realidad, solo pensé que sería lindo una pequeña reunión nosotros tres; después de todo ustedes son los que más nos han apoyado- respondió con un tono característico de burla en su oración.

El dibujante suspiro hondamente, ¿en que estaba pensando cuando se unido al equipo creativo de Gorillaz?; faltaría mucho para que por fin se pudiera olvidar de ese proyecto.

-¡Tengo una gira mundial en proceso! ¡No puedes secuestrarme así como así mi tiempo es muy valioso para estas idioteces Murdoc!- eso fue algo tan típico que le provoco soltar una carcajada a Jamie. El cantante volcó su atención al otro hombre en la sala.

-Y tu de que te ries, ¿Qué diablos te parece tan gracioso?

- Que eres el mismo vanidoso e hijo de puta que conozco, "siempre señor importante" esto que "Mi gran gira aquello" , "nadie está a mi altura "- siguió riendo

-Pues mi trabajo es importante, debo de estar en muchas ciudades en poco tiempo –reclamo, desde que habían discutido por sus "diferencias creativas" las cosas siempre iban a ese rumbo.

Murdoc aprovecho para hacer su jugada.

Moviendo una mesa que se encontraba abandonada en un rincón, la puso en frente a las dos sillas y en sima una hoja de papel junto a una pluma. Los dos secuestrados no se dieron cuenta hasta que el satanista comenzó a buscar entre la basura del cuarto un viejo tocadiscos

-Caballeros por favor; se que están es sus pleitos de cama pero quiero que consideren esta oferta- puso el tocadiscos en la mesa junto a los objetos; movió la aguja y la melodía comenzó a sonar- Quiero que firmen un contrato para hacer un nuevo disco con nosotros.

Tanto el cantante como el dibujante respondieron los mismo

-No!

Murdoc refunfuño y subio el volumen del tocadiscos todo lo que pudo para después tomar un bate de madera que tenía escondido entre la basura.

Lo demás solo lo supieron ellos tres, y la ambulancia que encontró a Damon y Jamie cerca del muelle.

Había sido un día cansado para 2D, cinco sesiones de modelaje lo eran; pero su trabajo ayudaba a todos en la casa. Lo único que quería era poder dormir un rato en su cama y quizás comer algo.

Arrastro un poco los pies al entrar a la casa, lo más seguro es que Noods y Rushell estuvieran en la cocina cenando, si tenía suerte habría sobrado comida. Camino lentamente hasta el pequeño cuarto de cocina y fue sorprendido por dos disparos. Estaban abriendo botellas de champan y todos estaban ahí.

Murdoc sonrió cuando vio al peliazul, y fue directo hacia él.

-Oh my love!- grito para luego darle un beso de película; eso ya lo asustaba un poco, El pelinegro jamás lo residía de esa manera.

-Buenas noticias 2D-san!- saltando la pequeña Noodle

-tendremos nuevo disco!- fue el turno de gritar para el afroamericano.

-Y mejor a un ¡dejaras de ser modelo!, ¡tu trasero me pertenece!- ok es último fue demasiado extraño aun para esa alegría.

_**Ok chicos espero que les haya divertido, trate de que este fuera un poco más humorístico con toda la cosa del secuestro de Jaime y Damon; maldito Murdoc porque no me dio a mi a Damon para mi colección de músicos robados.**_


	7. Joven

**Joven **

La puerta del baño estaba cerrada de eso estaba seguro, miro su rostro una última vez en el espejo, se estaba acabando demasiado rápido.

Cuando firmó el contrato para vender su alma, había una pequeña clausura respecto a la juventud; "Envejecimiento lento" por cada año que pasaran desde que el firmara el contrato, solo envejecería la mitad. Una clausura bastante favorable para él y más después de treinta y dos años de haberlo hecho a lo mucho, según sus cuentas su cuerpo tenía treinta y ocho años; contando que desde que se rompió el contrato en teoría había vuelto a envejecer como un humano "normal" (si se puede llamar normal a alguien que tiene la lengua tan larga y un bronceado verdoso natural).

Aunque le había ganado un par de años a la vida, sus alud era una mierda debía de dejar de beber si quería sacar un nuevo álbum algún día y ni que decir de hacer un poco más de ejercicio. Viendo el lado positivo; había hecho bastante en todos los años bajo el contrato, había tenido mujeres, dinero y fama internacional; eso era más de lo que cualquiera puede decir.

Su padre y su hermano casi era seguro que estaban muertos, eso le alegraba su ¿alma?, era raro simplemente pensar que aún tenía una. Tuvo compañeros realmente geniales, que lograron perdonarlo después de todo lo que hizo. Tenía una cómoda casa, mucho más de lo que había tenido en su juventud.

También tenía a Stuart.

El hombre verde sonrió con ese último pensamiento; quien pensaría que acabaría con su tonto cantante.

Abrió el grifo del agua y topo un poco entre sus manos, lavo su cara y volvió a cerrar el grifo. Necesitaba un cigarrillo antes de tener otra vez antojo de alcohol.

Camino a la puerta quitando el seguro; camino de nuevo a su habitación, siempre tan oscura y lúgubre. Se detuvo en seco y volteo, el cuarto de 2D estaba solo a unos cuantos pasos.

¿Por qué no? Nunca le hacia mal desvelarce una noche y menos el sexo.

Después de todo aún era joven.


	8. Sueño

**Sueño**

Desde que Noodle entro al último semestre de su carrera, dormir era primordial para ella. Siempre procurando que fueran por lo menos siete sus horas de sueño; pero sinceramente si alguien conocía bien a la pequeña japonesa sabía que tenía el sueño extremadamente ligero. El sonido más pequeño podía quitarle el sueño de toda la noche.

Eso era algo que Noodle no toleraba; y más teniendo de vecino de cuarto a 2D.

Si bien la mayor parte del tiempo el chico solo llegaba a dormir a su habitación; en ciertas "_ocasiones especiales_" no solo era el peliazul el que llegaba a la habitación siguiente a la suya. Aunque claro no era como cuando ella era más pequeña y vivían en Kong, no había mujeres entrando y saliendo en la madrugada (o incluso desapareciendo), ahora solo era una persona la que entraba al cuarto.

Murdoc.

La primera vez que ocurrió, ella pensó que el bajista había confundido al peliazul con alguna prostituta y estaba claramente procediendo a una violación; menos mal que por los gritos de 2D de "te amo", "lléname" o "sigue así" ella entendió que no había un delito en proceso y así todo mundo se evitaba explicaciones raras.

Pensó en recurrir a somníferos, pero la dejaban adormilada en las clases; su segunda idea fueron los tapones de orejas, pero era incomodo dormir con ellos. La paciencia de la guitarrista se estaba agotando.

Y se terminó de agotar esa noche…

Noodle apenas había conciliado el sueño pasando la media noche, tenía que dormir aunque fuera un poco de tiempo tenía una exposición importante al día siguiente muy muy importante, y considerando que la "pareja del año" ya había sido por lo mínimo en esa semana, arruinado su sueño en cuatro ocasiones.

Un chirrido, seguido de geminos saco a la chica de su mundo de descanso.

Sacudió un poco su cabellera para verificar si estaba despierta, pero un ruido lo confirmo. Desde la pared en la que estaba apoyada su cabecera se podía escucha claramente todo.

:_:_:_:_:_:

_-ahhhh ahhh!_

_- Vamos cariño* dilo sé que me quieres decir algo_

_-No! Es de..demasiado vergonzoso!_

_-Entonces me i.._

_-NO! Esta bien lo dire_

_-murmuro indescifrable-_

_-Perdón? no te oigo_

_-Quiero que me montes!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quizás fue la falta de sueño quien hablo; pero ella quería dormir y esos dos no se callarían a la buena. Se escuchaba cierto golpeteo en contra de la pared y fue ahí donde perdió la razón la pequeña mujer.

Quito todas las sábanas que tenía en sima, camino hasta su armario y de entre un montón de cosas que tenia ahí guardadas de otros tiempos encontró lo que buscaba.

La ametralladora.

La armo como pudo, y vio a la pared que tenía en frente; una sonrisa adorno su picara cara.

Apunto a la pared y sin más dio jalo el gatillo.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

_-Que mierda!_

_-AHHH_

_-Cúbrete cara de dolor!_

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

La japonesa dio alto al fuego, sabía que no los había herido pero si había dejado unos cuantos huecos en la pared que se encargaría de llenar después. Seguía con sueño cuando el pelinegro entro en su habitación solo con sus pantalones puestos.

La discusión fue breve y concisa.

Noodle después de ese pequeño incidente, comenzó a dormir de una manera más tranquila no había ruidos en la pared, ni exclamaciones indecentes que la despertaran.

Aunque Rushell debió de aprender a controlar su hambre en las madrugadas si no quería oir lo que pasaba en el cuarto de grabación.


	9. Miedo y Terror

**Miedo**

Murdoc se ponía muy violento cuando bebía eso no era un secreto para nadie; pero tampoco era una cosa que se pudiera hablar muy fácilmente. Eso le provocaba mucho miedo a Stuart, Murdoc siempre se desquitaba con el cuándo bebía; le rompió en más de una ocasión un hueso, los moretones eran casi como tatuajes en su piel y las pastillas para el dolor…

A 2D le daba más miedo que nada el Murdoc ebrio, porque el Murdoc sobrio de mínimo sabía que él era su pareja; que lo amaba y que jamás le haría ningún daño aunque eso significara morir por los golpes algún día.

_:-:_:-:_:-:_:-:_

2D sufría migrañas crónicas, y dependencia extrema a las pastillas para el dolor; En algunas ocasiones fue ingresado al hospital por sobre dosis de las mismas. Murdoc sabía que él tenía que ver con esa adicción en el peliazul, pero realmente jamás quiso indagar mucho, eso no quería decir que no le preocupara el chico de ochos de bola ocho.

Eso le daba miedo al bajista, pensar que un día Stu simplemente tomara más pastillas que en cualquier otra sobredosis y se fuera de su vida, como cualquiera que él había amado antes.

**Terror**

La pelea fue devastadora para los dos; 2D se había defendido como nunca esa ocasión, dándole golpes bastantes fuertes al hombre mayor el cual para variar había tomado.

Un golpe tras otro, ambos con sangre terminaron la pelea cuando vieron a Rushell entrar a la sala, no querían hacerlo más grande o quizás es que no querían aceptar cual era el verdadero problema.

Uno al remolque, otro a su cuarto, pero ambos metidos en lo de siempre: alcohol y pastillas.

Pasaron muchas horas, demasiadas botellas

El bajista quería saber algo del chico de callera azul; siempre que estaba bebiendo terminaban las cosas peor, aunque esa ocasión algo en el pecho del hombre verde se retorció al punto de no dejarlo en paz.

Y su corazón se encogió en el terror.

Al entrar en la habitación del cantante, lo vio de inmediato con los ojos cerrados y varios frascos de su medicina esparcidos en la cama alrededor del cantante; el primer impulso fue acercarse y ver si respiraba.

Los pasos hasta el cuerpo del cantante fueron eternos.

Se inclinó sobre él, y el terror se disipo.

El chico de oscuros ojos respiraba lentamente; Murdoc lo movió tratando de despertarlo y muy lentamente el cantante abrió esas perlas negras. No sintió miedo del bajista, lo que vio cuando despertó fue algo que jamás en la vida había visto; Murdoc Niccals estaba llorando.

-Que pasa Muds? Te lastimaste algo?

Por respuesta recibió un abraso; el cantante lo correspondió mientras sonreía aun algo adormilado.

Esta demás decir que el bajista comenzó a sorprender a la mayoría cuando comenzó a dejar de beber tanto, y después de un tiempo el cantante solo tomaba lo que requería de los frascos.


	10. Magia

**Magia **

Desde que Murdoc se libró de SunMoonStars el bajista había dejado de practicar la magia negra. Una lección aprendida que casi le cuesta todo; pero debía de admitirlo en ciertas cosas extrañaba el favoritismo que le otorgaba la magia negra.

Un ejemplo de ello eran las hordas e mujeres que estaban a sus pies. Eso siempre había estado ahí de una u otra manera con sex apil natural y luego con lo de la "glotonería sexual" del contrato donde vendió su lama. Si acaso ahora pocas mujeres que lo vieran si quiera le regaban una mueca de disgusto. Se había convertido en algo molesto.

Pero realmente no debería de quejarse de eso, sin la fama y sin las mujeres había pasado algo que jamás pensó que pasaría en su vida.

Se enamoró, y de una manera dura y rotunda.

El y el cantante habían tenido sexo muchísimas veces en el pasado, desde el segundo disco para ser un poco más preciso s; y de cierta manera llevaron una relación secreta, pero siempre que 2D quería algo más que sexo por las noches el bajista tenía que frenarlo.

Los fans dejarían de escucharlos si pasaba un escándalo así, o eso le gusto pensar en ese entonces. Aunque lo que quedara de conciencia en él le decía lo jodidamente mal que estaba usar una excusa tan barata con el cantante; sabía que el riesgo era mínimo y que pudieran incluso tener más fans.

Siempre pensó que el cantante se había enamorado de el por la misma magia negra que atraía a las mujeres, si debía se r sincero 2D…no Stuart se merecía algo mejor que él.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Se revolvió algo en la silla en la que se encontraba escribiendo desde la noche anterior. Si el siguiente disco era un hecho inminente debía comenzar con las canciones de nuevo, el método de los imanes* siempre serian un método relajante de escribir una canción; pero nada le ganaba a la vieja frustración de esperar a la musa.

La relativa paz se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta de su "estudio" sonó, ya sabía de sobra quien era.

-¿Murdoc?, estas por aquí? – la bella voz del cantante resonaba en sus oídos, siempre en la mañana todo era igual para la desordenada casa en la que vivían. El chico de cabello azul despertaba a todos para que iniciaran su día (aun cuando él no tuviera la responsabilidad de hacerlo).

La puerta se abrió, y aunque la habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad el cantante logro localizarlo en ella. El hombre más alto soltó una leve sonrisa

Buenos días Muds, prepare un poco de café- con estas palabras y una taza humeante en la mano entro al revuelto cuarto.

El chico de ojos de bola ocho era en muchas ocasiones una persona muy considerada, en especial con el bajista; tantos años, tantas canciones, tanta magia negra y piratas llegan a hacer que los lazos se fortalezcan.

En especial el que el bajista y el tecladista tienen.

-ahhh cara de dolor, pocas veces digo algo así, pero llegas en el momento adecuado- con un sonoro bostezo el bajista se levantó de su asiento, con una hoja arrugada en una e sus callosas manos e intercepto al más joven. Tomo la taza de café y le dio el papel

- ¿Una nueva canción?- pregunto el joven, en respuesta un bufido con un sorbo de café.

-Más bien unas líneas que quiero oír antes de agregarlas- otro sorbo- ¿No recuerdas donde estaba el tequila?

El peli azul se limito a encoger los hombros con la mirada fija en el papel. El satanista de piel verde dejo la taza en el escritorio donde ante había estado; tomo su querido bajo rojo * afinándolo un poco.

Stu termino de leer, y vio a Murdoc ya con la correa del bajo alrededor de su espalda; dudaba a veces que su trato con el demonio se había acabado, era genial tocando , componiendo y escribiendo.

-Seguro que quieres que sea ahora, digo parece que me va a dar migraña…-

El bajista solo dio una mirada, Stuart no debía abusar de su suerte con él.

-Empieza con la primera línea, o me encargo de partirte el trasero cariño* - el bajo comenzó a interpretar la melodía, el de ojos negros suspiro y con un poco de cansancio comenzó a cantar.

"_Hoy llueve de nuevo sobre nuestras cabezas_

_Buenas nubes se acercan cada vez más a tu corazón_

_Deja que la magia entre ya, que lo impuestos ya no me aterran"-_ el bajo se detuvo un segundo, 2D miro al de piel verdosa con duda.

Ahora canta la cuarta línea

-Pero Muds llegare tarde al trabajo- no acabo de argumentar cuando el bajista se acercó peligrosamente cerca.

¡Canta o juro por dios que te meto el mástil del bajo en el culo!- amenazo, y 2D sabía que era muy probable que fuera enserio.

"Hay magia para mí en el infierno

Hoy las cuentas fueron claras

No estoy desahuciado aun"- de alguna manera a 2D no le gustaba el ritmo que estaba tomando la letra; y la melodía de Murdoc era muy pesada; lo miro de nuevo perdido en los acordes del bajo. El pelinegro termino su parte y se dirigió de nuevo al escritorio, el cantante se relajo sabía que podía irse.

Camino rumbo a la salida, pero vio como el bajista miraba fijamente a una nueva hoja, sabia cuan tardado era ese punto del "proceso creativo" y de lo bien que la pasaban en los viejos tiempos componiendo*

Pero le preocupaba Murdoc, así que…. que mierda importaba un trabajo mal pagado de modelo.

Arrastro una silla plegadiza del montón de basura cerca del escritorio y tomo asiento; el bajista lo vio con una sonrisa de lado.

-Oye Muds- corto- sabes si necesitas algo más quizás me pueda quedar ya sabes- menciono como si no fuera de mucha importancia, sabía que el satanista era capaz de hacer las cosas solo- … de todas maneras tengo que comenzar… con ya sabes a poner más empeño en lo del nuevo disco y dejar el modelaje.

Murdoc no era tonto sabía por dónde iba la cosa.

-Mmm… no lo sé quizás, estaba pensando en hacer lo de los imanes de nuevo y como no tenemos monos entrenados* me serias útil cara de dolor.- respondió con su sonrisa de dientes desiguales; Murdoc jamás diría que le gustaría la compañía de alguien y más cuando ese alguien es Stu.

:-.-.-.-.-.-

Quizás no sea que la magia negra de Murdoc era la responsable de enamorar a 2D, más bien había sido culpa de algún estúpido niño en pañales. Y quizás también no solo 2D había sido víctima de ese estúpido niño.

Aclaraciones:

Método de los imanes: lo hacían para escribir en sus primeros discos, consistía en lanzar imanes con palabras al refrigerador y anotar las frases que formaban (las que tuvieran sentido)

El bajo: Parte de lo que cella el contrato entre Murdoc y el domonio; lo único que puedo decir es que Murdoc logro quedárselo aun después de romper el trato

Cariño: Esto viene del video de Dare, en el momento que termina la canción y Murdoc en sueños dice "Come back to Sleep honey" tomando el Honey como cariño en mi traducción.

Los viejos tiempos: Antes de Plastic Beach; o el relativo momento de paz antes de cada separación

El mono entrenado: Mike el mono de Noodle en la fase dos, actualmente se ignora su paradero.


	11. Café

**Café**

El sol jamás entraba en su habitación, pero ese día el maldito astro lo había despertado por que no se encontraba en su habitación. La mañana había llegado a Londres otra vez; el hombre de piel verde siempre había odiado ese momento del día, más por que la mayor parte de su vida seguía despierto a esas horas.

Era un completo dolor de trasero lidiar con que la habitación de 2D estaba en la posición perfecta para que la madre naturaleza le jodiera la mañana, la única noche en mucho tiempo que había logrado conciliar el sueño estando aun en la oscuridad.

Serian si acaso las seis de la mañana, no retomaría el sueño en unas horas por mínimo y un debía de seguir trabajando en el disco, en resumen si fuera u creyente de esa religión tonta y de masas llegaría a pensar que "al que madruga dios le ayuda" pura tontería religiosa de mierda… aunque fuera un poco cierto.

Refunfuño molesto, peleo un poco con las sabanas que lo cubrían tratando de pararse de aquella mullida cama; pero un largo brazo lo freno. El cantante seguía dormido a su lado, con esa sonrisa boba que tenía entre sueños, era lindo tenía que admitirlo pero debía levantarse así que quito con cuidado el brazo del cantante; riendo un poco para si; jamás hacia eso (o más bien jamas lo hizo) con nadie antes, ser amable en la mañana.

Salió de la cama, atravesando el cuchitril que era la habitación de 2D y llegando a la puerta; era otra cosa que poner en la "lista de cosas por hacer algún dia" limpiar toda la porquería de la casa.

Continuo caminando, las escaleras estaban a su alcance pero sabía que sería problemático bajarlas en la silla con el riel después de los pequeños atascos que había tenido; bajo con cuidado escalón por escalón hasta que llego al pasillo de recibimiento, unos pasos más y estaría en su acogedor estudio.

Paso por la cocina y de paso tomo el periódico; aunque fuera del día anterior siempre era bueno tener palabras a alcance.

Una boda por ahí, un asalto por haya.

Nada nuevo.

Arrojo el periódico a un lado, necesitaba inspiración Se metio a su estudio quizás escuchar un poco de música lo ayudaría a pensar, odiaba los bloqueos mentales que tenía por las mañanas.

Logro pasar unas cuantas horas con eso en su cabeza, después de todo no había compuesto una canción en unos dos años si se veía piadoso consigo mismo; ya no tenia un trato con el demonio que le diera la ventaja, tenía a los miembros de su banda unidos.

Tenía una creciente migraña.

Que fue interrumpida, con un toque de puerta.

-Adelante-dijo con su típica voz cansada

Tras la puerta apareció su preciado tecladista, la pieza central de su banda y de su mente; el peliazul solo llevaba una camisa blanca y unos boxers, conjunto a dos tazas de café.

-Pense que estarías aquí, traje café -

-Tu me conoces muy bien cariño, por cierto creo que voy a utilizar la cama de Rushell para clausurar tu estúpida ventana- el de piel verde sonrió con sinismo y luego tomo la taza que el más joven le ofrecía

-O puedo cerrar la cortina antes de ir a dormir

-Cada quien lo puede poner en su contesto la solución cariño- dijo para tomarlo por la cintura y arrástralo hasta el escritorio, tenia una idea

Dejo la taza de café de lado e hizo lo mismo con la que el cantante tenia, se sento en la mullida silla del escritorio y luego poner al peliazul sentado entre sus piernas.

-Ahora inspírame un poco


	12. Golpe

En este cap no sé por qué pero hago que 2D tenga una especie de enojo reprimido que le sale a flote por una idiotez, no lo tomen como que el querido y medio bobo cantante es malo; simplemente quise darle más enfoque a Murdoc

Golpe

-Vamos golpéame sé que lo quieres hacer!

-No lo hare!

-Te conozco Murdoc! Jamás cambiaras siegues siendo ese grandísimo hijo de puta de siempre!

2D lo miraba con rabia en esos oscuros ojos; realmente estaba enojado pero no lo iba a golpear, no regresaría como eran las cosas antes; estaba intentando cambiar. Realmente lo estaba logrando pero luego pasaban esas cosas.

No estar de acuerdo con la melodía de una canción antes hubiera terminado en golpes y con el cantante llorando en el baño junto a sus pastillas; en estos momentos el bajista estaba seguro que el que iba a estar en el baño seria él.

El hombre de piel verde murmuro algo entre dientes, para luego gritar con frustración; cuando el peli azul quería joderlo enserio que lo lograba.

Salió del estudio jamás lo golpearía… por más que se lo merecía, ya no… nunca.

Se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, no dejaría que lo que había trabajado tanto se fuera; había logrado dejar de beber tanto también, ya no iba por ahí por prostitutas o por drogas o incluso a peleas de borrachos.

Ni que se diga de tratar de hacer nuevos tratos con otros demonios. Había cambiado por el idiota de cabello azul, y como le paga este?; odiando su trabajo sin ningún motivo y tratando de que vuelva a sus malas costumbres; ¿Quién estaba más loco? El por cambiar por una razón tan estúpida como el amor o 2D actuando como un niño?

Sentía que por esta ocasión era un empate técnico.

Encerrado en su habitación, solo se acomodó en la cama viendo al techo; pero recordó que había una cosa que necesitaba debajo de su cama; se inclinó y como pudo tomo la vieja botella de tequila que guardaba para "emergencias", aunque realmente no había tenido una desde hace más de cuatro años. Cuatro bellos y endemoniados años en los que trato y trato de cambiar.

Stuart tenía razón el jamás cambiaria, seguiría siendo el bajista satánico alcohólico y con una pésima higiene personal que siempre había sido.

Sin pensarlo más intento abrir la botella de tequila, pero la tapa estaba oxidada; mala idea guardar aun el tequila barato de Tijuana en una casa húmeda. Forcejeo un rato hasta que lo logro , el dulce licor ahora inundaba su garganta; no sería lo mejor pero lo había sentir como si un tren le pudiera pasar en sima y no lo pudiera sentir, no importaba había más licor en su habitación que lo ayudaría sentirse fuerte.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Perdió el control, el sentido del tiempo y la cuenta de cuantas botellas viejas había en su habitación. Sabía que en algún punto perdió el conocimiento pero no se encontraba en su habitación, de hecho era otra que le agradaba más.

-Murdoc…- la suave voz de su pareja lo saco del estado de adormilamiento, estaba a su lado en la cama lo veía con esos enorme ojos negros llenos de lágrimas.

-Yo lo …lo siento

El bajista entendió lo que el cantante trataba decir. Se incorporó a la cama y aparto la vista

-No, solo tenías razón; jamás podre cambiar – se preparó para la pararse de la cama pero fue rápidamente inmovilizado por los brazos de cantante. Sintió las lágrimas sobre su piel. Si estaban los dos locos, el por tratar de ir contra su naturaleza y Stu por ser un bobalicón que no cree siempre en él. Se quitó los brazos del chico de en sima y los puso sobre sus hombros para responderle el abrazo.


	13. Donar y Pequeña platica

**Donar **

Miro su pecho en el espejo del baño; debía maquillarse un poco el pecho aunque casi era imperceptible la cicatriz del trasplante

Lo que quedaba de la cicatriz en su pecho; ya no debía de hacer tanto esfuerzo por ocultarla quizás un poco de maquillaje para el trabajo pero de ahí en más era todo muy simple. Habían pasado casi diez años de que había cambiado sus órganos vitales por los de Murdoc; y aunque en su momento se lo cuestiono bastante y pensó en cuanto se iba a arrepentir de eso ahora ya no le daba mucha más importancia de lo que debía.

Aunque fue un milagro que Murdoc jamás rechazara los órganos que le dono; y que el no hubiera muerto por los casi necrositicos del bajista; el mismo doctor que les intercambio los órganos le llego a decir que su esperanza de vida sería reducida por un par de décadas; pero es misterioso como trabajan los cuerpos humanos más si se toma en cuenta que eran los órganos de Murdoc.

Era lindo que al final ese trasplante les hubiera terminado bien; si alguno de los dos no lo hubiera aceptado Gorillaz hubiera muerto, no podía estar más agradecido que esa pequeña familia improvisada fuera rota.

Que Murdoc sobreviviera fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, aunque el hecho de que nunca se enteró que estuvo al punto de morir y que llevaba el corazón, los pulmones, riñones, hígado, parte de la columna vertebral, los intestinos y parte la tráquea del cantante fue extraño; pero no tuvo la oportunidad para decírselo se fue a los pocos días que el trasplante se hizo.

Fue una suerte que el hombre piel aceitunada no preguntara por las múltiples marcas de su cuerpo, con tanto tiempo estando juntos pensó que algún dia se enteraría de lo de su "donación". Murdoc era un despistado a veces.

Suspiro poniendo una ligera capa de la crema para cicatrices; y un poco de polvo para maquillar; listo para una sesión de fotos.

**Platica pequeña **

El reloj electrónico tenía las tres a.m dibujada en la pantalla; había sido uno de los mejores acostones que habían tenido. Y aunque el peli azul había dejado de fumar, no evitaba que disfrutase del humo que despedía el bajista de sus verdosos labios.

Era uno de esos momentos que ambos disfrutaban después del sexo; el tabaco y la suave piel de 2D eran perfectos para el hombre mayor, tener un joven amante que lo entendía más que nadie en el mundo era una delicia!, lo único mejor de tener relaciones con el vocalista era hacer música junto a el.

El tecladista tenía en un abrazo al líder de la banda; estaba más dormido que despierto.

-Murdoc…

-mmm …

-Durmamos quieres?

El bajista rio muy bajamente, apago lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo en el cenicero de la mesa de noche y apago la pequeña luz que había en ese lugar.

-Durmamos cariño- le respondió mientras ponía sus brazos para abrazar al cantante.


	14. Aburrimiento

**Hola gente, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por los favoritos y seguidores; juro que me hacen sentir feliz. Estoy en temporada de evaluación y si se preguntan qué hago pues un botanero y un juego de tazas para café (?) junto a muchos cuestionarios de física; estoy recontra cansada la vida de una estudiante de Diseño Industrial no es fácil… Pero les traigo algunos one-shots.**

**Aburrimiento**

Podía decir que el piso de la cocina tenía más de doscientas losetas; que el baño tenía una gotera de la que salía agua cada seis segundos y que Noodle pasaba entre descansos de la universidad a la casa para comer o dormir un poco. Cuando 2D no estaba en la casa todo era aburrido para el hombre de piel verde; a pesar que el disco era un hecho no tenían aun una fecha exacta para sacarlo al mercado; el cantante seguía teniendo trabajos para mantenerlos, pero Rushell ya había comenzado a trabajar, lo que le daba al chico una pequeña libertad de descansar un par de días a la semana.

Pero el aburrimiento conjunto a su pequeña batalla interna por no tomar todo el alcohol de la casa y emborracharle lo abrumaban. En especial con toda a la cuestión de lo de escribir canciones, hacer ensayos casi en la madrugada cuando todos podían; odiaba esa nueva década en la que todo era dinero para comer, I pod nuevo, I pad nueva, que la semana de la moda aquello y que los conflictos internacionales aquello.

Rumbo a sus cinco décadas de vida; jamás había visto tanta decadencia en la sociedad. Pero era irónico ver que el mismo fomentaba la decadencia; ya no era más el ultra bajista satanico de la mejor banda del mundo. Esos día se acabaron; y ahora por solo un poco de reconocimiento (y un poco de dinero para sus gastos) era lo que el buscaba.

Era aburrido pensar todo eso una y otra, y otra vez.

Su mente divagaba como barco a la deriva; incluso en esos días el trato de hacer más cosas aparte de estar en el estudio. Una de ellas (muy a su pesar) fue limpiar la casa. Eso fue un dia épico; todos se fueron en la mañana y cuando regresaron el único indicio que era la misma casa era el hecho de que Murdoc estaba sentado en el comedor leyendo el periódico de la mañana y medio desnudo como de costumbre.

Incluso preguntaron si se sentía bien, pero la verdad es que el aburrimiento lo hizo perder la razón.

En algunos momentos incluso trato de hacer un spa hawaiano en su estudio; necesitaba vacaciones pero no había nada de dinero (por lo cual improviso un poco) pero no ayudo mucho a su problema. Pensó en auto recetarse algún somnífero; después de todo era medico farmaceuta*, esa idea fue mermada por pequeños problemas con las autoridades locales. Gracias que 2D es abogado y logro que su basta lista de cargos se disminuyera un poco.

Pero había un cosa que hacía que no se volviera loco del todo; entrar al cuarto de 2D y dormir un rato ahí siempre calmaba su viejo corazón y lo ayudaba a pensar más claro. Posiblemente eso era por la tranquilidad que despedía, o porque sabía que siempre ele podía dar un susto mortal a su querido cantante, saliendo de las sombras cuando este entrara.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Lo de ser médico; recuerdan que Murdoc estuvo como 18 meses en una cárcel de Tijuana? Bueno pues obtuvo un diploma por correspondencia en su estadia ahí (y se convirtió en la chica fácil de la cárcel)

2D es abogado pues estdio en el intervalo entre Demon Days y Plastic Beach


	15. Pensar

**Ok otro one shot pequeño, ahora quise hacer algo por el hecho que no me he aparecido por aquí en medio mes?... lo siento tarea, cerámica una infernal semana del diseño. Solo quiero decir que gracias a todos los que dieron fav a la historia y me encantaría saber cómo dieron con ella ya que la anduve publicando en tantos lugares que ya ni se cual fue el bueno.**

**Pensar **

Habia terminado de grabar Rock it, o más bien habían terminado de limpiar todos los restos de zombies que habían invadido los studios Kong; había sido idea de Noodle que se grabaran pasando en sima de los zombies, brillante idea para ahorrarse unos cuantos centavos en una mega producción.

Seguía cansado desde que llego de México; demasiados meses para su gusto en la cárcel, y su trasero por fin se sentía a salvo en ese lugar, ahora con ron y una casa (aunque fuera los studios kong) y su banda re ensamblada podía seguir dominando al mundo con su música.

Su winnebango seguía en su lugar, todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado incluso su colección de discos de Black Sabbad; había llegado a su versión de paraíso en tierra.

Incluso 2D estaba igual que siempre, con el mismo coraje que tenía la última vez que se vieron*.

Sabia como serían las cosas con él desde ahora: no sexo, no amistad, solo compañeros de banda.

Ahí se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo de sexo, pero eso era algo que podía conseguir fácilmente. O eso pensaba hasta que se dio cuenta que su dinero se había ido con el boleto de avión, otras palabras "quebrado". Seguiría asi hasta tener un nuevo adelanto de la disquera.

Lo podría tolerar, por unos días solo tenía que confiar en su siempre surtida bodega de alcohol y que los ensayos lo distrajeran el suficiente tiempo.

Eso sería fácil.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Los primeros cuatro días habían sido sencillos, mucho licor y poco tiempo para pensar, también había tenido que auto complacerse pero realmente lo había tolerado; pero lo difícil fue el quinto dia, cuando comenzó a notar algo en su pequeña (ahora algo crecida) guitarrista.

Fue en una práctica cuando la observo.

Su forma de vestir había cambiado, junto con su cuerpo; era más delgada que antes y un poco más alta también. El cabello morado ahora le cubría los ojos y estaba desgrafilado y sus caderas eran cada vez más anchas que habían lucir ridícula a su cintura, y sus pechos… seguían igual.

Fue en el momento que olvido lo que estaba tocando, que se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba, ¡Por satán era solo una niña! ¡Era Noodle!

Procuro que nadie notara que no estaba ebrio y cuando termino todo se largó a su querida casa rodante, su maldita mente se jugó chueco, lo mejor sería no estar cerca de la pequeña asiática por un largo tiempo.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Durante el tiempo que trato de aislarse lo mejor posible, fue cuando más profundamente pensó, y aunque seguía teniendo problemas con sus hormonas, la japonesa ya no era un tema que se le cruzara por la cabeza en los momentos que estaba con una erección si no en otro miembro de su banda, uno con el que ya tenía historia.

Stu…

Recordó lo que le había dicho al final, como todo había terminado, pero también recordó lo bien que la habían pasado, todas las noches en los moteles de las giras. Recordaba su actuación de siempre, fingir no ser nada en público y cuando menos se dieran cuenta ya estaba en algún baño como dos animales en celo.

Recordar el cuerpo de 2D bajo de él lo ayudaba a mitigar sus ansias, pero al mismo tiempo lo torturaba, no se arrepentía de dejarlo en esa ocasión en aquel hotel e irse a buscar prostitutas a Tijuana, pero se sentía algo vacío.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

El tiempo seguía asando y por fin el bajista se sentía inesperablemente mas estable, aunque sus pensamientos habían hecho que prestara atención a la persona que le ponía chispa a su banda.

2D…

Quizás no pasaba mucho tiempo con el cantante ahora, pero podía notar su extraño comportamiento, sus "dormitorios" estaban relativamente cerca. El peli azul tomaba duchas quizás tres veces en un mismo día, podía ver que sus horas de sueño eran prolongadas, y habia dejado de fumar.

Era extraño ver a una persona con la que compartió la cama, que antes era tan sumiso y lo obedecía, ahora tan independiente buscando algo mejor.

Algo mejor que él.

Debía de hablar con el, y dejar de pensar en el tema.

1.- Murdoc se refería a cuando Stu lo confronto respecto a la naturaleza de su relación en el capítulo de "tabus"


	16. Noviembre empezó

**Yo necesito decir algo acerca de los favoritos y visitantes ; gracias yo me siento muy muy muy feliz cuando yo abrí mi correo y vi que yo tenía muchos visitantes de otros países (muchos de ellos con diferentes idiomas) como sea dejen comentarios no importa el idioma que sea , yo veré como contestarlos.**

**Perdón por el retraso **

**I need said something about the "favorites" and "visitors"; thank you, I feel very very very happy when I opened my e-mail and I saw that I have many visitors of anothers countries (many of them whit deferments languages) **

**Sorry for the ****backwardness**

**Noviembre empezó.**

Apago la alarma, un día empezaba para ella; aunque le pareció curioso que el chico de cabello azul no la había despertado hoy, o los gritos de Murdoc contra alguna cosa de la casa (o contra 2D); incluso no había ni un solo ronquido de Rushell que se pudiera oír. Raro en verdad, pero no alarmante, tenía otras cosas que atender antes de estar cuidando de ese trio.

Puso los pies en la cálida alfombra de su habitación, debía irse a la universidad; entregar algunos trabajos y hablar con algunos maestros para ver si podría obtener un poco de dinero de ayudante en cursos básicos. Ella necesitaba el dinero, su hogar se mantenía a duras penas con 2D en lo del modelaje, y aunque ya era casi un hecho el disco, aun necesitaban algo para mantenerse en lo que el dinero llegaba.

No es que ella no se pudiera mantener sola (quizás desde los diez era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo) pero después de todo, después de haber conocido todo su pasado y de las giras mundiales ellos eran su familia.

Se dirigió al baño, debía tomar una ducha rápida, maquillarse e irse.

Solo un día más en su ajetreada vida.

Entro a la ducha después de abrir la regadera, se estremeció al entrar: el agua estaba fría pero realmente no era novedad la factura del gas ya se había vencido y no creía que se pudiera pagar hasta dentro de unas semanas; nada de qué preocuparse, si conseguía el trabajo quizás podría ella ayudar a pagar la factura. Con su cabello negro purpura ya mojado al igual que todo su cuerpo tomo una de las botellas ya casi vacías del estante.

El shampoo de cereza ya casi se acababa, al igual que el delineador, su bloqueador solar y su desodorante; pero aun aguantarían una semana y media más, si es que no surgía algo. Ya había pasado por cosas asi antes, solo debía de ser lo suficientemente centrada para lograr superar el dia.

Al terminar el baño se envolvió en la suave toalla que llevaba consigo, secando su cuerpo y su cabello lo más rápido que pudo; la ropa ya estaba en el lavabo acomodada de manera que no se mojara; fue cuestión de cinco minutos estar lista. Regreso a su habitación, pero antes dio un vistazo alrededor, nada de sus compañeros a la vista quizás habían ido otra vez con el administrador del edificio a pedir (a la amable manera de Murdoc claro) que les dieran un poco más de tiempo a pagar.

Suspiro, quizás esta vez los echarían y ella se tendría que quedar en casa de algún compañero a dormir, pero los demás le preocupaban…

Termino de arreglarse, poniéndose una bufanda caliente y un abrigo ella debía de cuidarse un resfriado y terminarían más endeudados por las medicinas de lo que ya estaban, o el baterista la haría comer de nuevo sopa de anguila hasta verla mejor.

Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era un poco tarde, tomo su bolso al igual que su celular y bajo al primer piso. La cocina estaba vacía, el estudio de Murdoc estaba igual; ya no le tomo importancia; busco algo entre todos los trastes ahí presentes hasta que dio con un poco de pan tostado, no pudo evitar recordar como el peli azul de la banda siempre salía con solo haber mordido una vez el pan.

Y no le sorprendía la verdad, estaba demasiado duro como para comerse. Dejo lo que restaba del pan y salio de la casa, sin ver al cartero o al auto afuera.

Vio al cielo y sonrio, seria un buen dia.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:Más tarde en la noche (muy noche):_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_: 

Fue el dia más pesado que ella había tenido desde el dia que pateo traceros en Plastic Beach. Le había dado un trabajo menor, cuidar de la sección de guardería en la universidad, lo cual no había dio muy bueno, y menos cuando se tienen a treinta niños que piden a sus madres a gritos, seguido de ayudar a la clase de flauta con canciones muy simples, ella era una persona sensible que se basaba más en una metodología budista para vivir, pero eso le había colmado la paciencia.

Después tuvo que auxiliar a la profesora de cerámica en artes plásticas; el salón era un asco y tubo que estar aproximadamente tres horas limpiando ella sola.

Resumiendo había quedado completamente exhausta y llena de yeso cerámico, junto con algunos otros compuestos que en su vida había visto. Tendría que tomar otro baño sin duda antes de tratar de dormir, de mínimo le habían pagado un poco, quizás lo suficiente para pagar el calentador del agua.

Abrió la puerta de la casa, casi arrastrando los pies entro; todo estaba oscuro quizás ya les habían cortado la luz… otra vez. Camino a ciegas en la oscuridad, entrando en la cocina de la casa, buscando en la penumbra el interruptor, en los Studios Kong ya hubiera aparecido algo espectro con velas en la mano.

Pero no esperaba lo que iba a ocurrir.

Sus dedos tocaron el interruptor y en un click, la habitación se ilumino.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Noodle!- gritaron los tres músicos de la casa, con una pequeña tarta en la mesa. La japonesa, en estado inicial no sabía que decir, su día había sido tan pesado que no se había dado cuenta que era su cumpleaños. Después de pasado el entendimiento, de sus verdes ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas.

La pequeña cocina estaba cubierta de serpentinas, junto con las escasas decoraciones de Halloween; en la mesa que usualmente estaba llena de basura ahora solo tenía un pastel con frutas y pequeños platos desechables.

En mucho tiempo, que no habían celebrado ningún cumpleaños; falta de dinero principalmente.

Sonrió con toda la alegría que inundaba su corazón.

-Gracias chicos!- grito la japonesa, para después lanzarse a un abrazo grupal; ella amaba a su banda, sus amigos, su familia…

Pararon el abrazo repentinamente.

-Noods love* te tenemos un pequeño regalo- murmuro el bajista satánico, mientras que el afroamericano sacaba una caja alta, pero no muy ancha envuelta en papel de regalo tornasol. El corazón de Noodle latio fuertemente, en cuanto tuvo en sus manos el paquete.

Los tres hombres en la sala sonrieron mientras la miraban expectantemente.

-Vamos ábrelo Noodle- dijo como niño pequeño el peliazul del grupo; la chica para después romper un poco el papel; encontrando adentro una caja de cartón que no duro mucho cerrada; para por fin revelar el estuche de una guitarra con la guitarra correspondiente adentro.

Dio un pequeño grito de alegría mientras que abrazaba a su nueva guitarra, el bajista tomo de su pantalón una caja de cigarrillos y prendió uno pasándola a Rushell que hizo lo mismo; tras tomar una bocanada explico.

Nena hoy nos pagaron un pequeño adelanto del disco, pensamos que sería bueno que tuvieras otra guitarra para empezar a trabajar en serio.

Gracias chicos hace tiempo que quería una nueva!-

De nada Noods- respondio el peliazul mientras sacaba un encendedor y prendía unas cuantas velas en el pastel- pero ahora tenemos un asunto que terminar.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:EXTRA:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

No fue una fiesta gigante como las de antes, pero fue muy significativa para ella; el baterista ya había ido a su habitación, y ella se había quedado en la sala admirando su nueva guitarra tocando un par de notas al azar; recordando viejos momentos.

La casa ya se encontraba casi a oscuras, 2D y Murdoc se había ido a algún lugar a hablar; suspiro por un momento, esos dos siempre le habían parecido una pareja de casados (Una con problemas) desde que había llegado en la caja de FeDex. Agua con aceite, y después de tantas idioteces cometidas, tantas separaciones y ahora eran una feliz pareja.

Hasta Murdoc estaba tratando de dejar de beber, solo para tratar mejor a Stuart. Sonrió, si ellos podían con su relación había oportunidad para la banda de nuevo.

Un ruido en la oscuridad la sorprendió.

-ouch!, Murz fíjate donde caminas! Me pisaste!

-Lo lamento pies de bailarina, pero yo no soy menos cuidadoso que tú.

-Si claro, yo no soy quien usa tacones…

-No son tacones son plataformas; además tu eres el que no quería prender la luz

-Cariño… no es mi culpa que no supieras donde dejaste nuestra ropa

-fue tu idea ir al cuarto de grabación cara de dolor!

-Para hablar, no para coger!

-Hablar, coger da lo mismooooooo!- de repente la guitarrista escucho otro ruido, el bote de basura de la cocina si no le fallaba el oído se había caído. Junto a esto los sonidos de dolor del bajista se hicieron presentes.

Cuidadosamente, la chica apago la única luz de la sala y trazo su camino a su habitación; ya no quería interrumpir a esos dos, y menos tener que oir escusas de por que de la desnudes de 2D.

Llego a su habitación, dejo la guitarra a un lado de la entrada y camino un poco hasta su cama; suspiro esos dos se amaban.

Ella amaba a su peculiar familia, y esperaba algún día encontrar a alguien que la complementara como esos dos.

-2D! Regresa acá solo te voy a violar!- grito el satanista en el pasillo.

Preferentemente, que su verdadero amor no fuera como Murdoc.


	17. Explicaciones

**Explicaciones**

El humo de los cigarros flotaba en el aire de la winnebango; la migraña amenaza de nueva cuenta al peliazul; junto a el en la cama cubierta por sabanas moradas el bajista no estaba mucho mejor.

-Cara de dolor, no debemos hacerlo de nuevo- dijo soltando de nuevo humo de su cigarro; cada vez era más frecuente lo que hacían

-si, lo se…- el peliazul sentía que se perdía, el humo no ayudaba y sinceramente la "chiza de amor" del bajista era pestilente y aturdía sus sentidos; ¿Cuándo había comenzado a acostarse? Ya no sabía en qué punto todo había empezado, coqueteos, besos a escondidas y luego noches de borracheras en las que terminaban ahí mismo, en la cama de Murdoc.

El peliazul se levantó, buscando con la mirada oscura su ropa; juraba que cada vez que entraba a esa casa rodante encontraba más ropa de mujer esparcida por doquier eso nunca le inspiraba confianza, en definitiva se haría pruebas de enfermedades venéreas.

Tomo su ropa interior y sus pantalones, se los puso de manera rápida evitando ver al satanista en la cama; no vio su camisa, debería de estar en la estrada si no estaba en el pequeño espacio del pasillo. Solo para asegurarse bajo a nivel del piso y busco por debajo de la cama, si acaso solo vio cajas acumuladas, volvió a subir apoyándose en el colchón de la cama y ahora una mano verde estaba extendida con su camisa en sima.

El cantante lo vio expectante, no era propio del bajista un gesto de amabilidad así que tomo rápidamente su camisa y se la puso.

Con voz suave y casi en un murmullo susurro – Gracias

Se dispuso a irse sin dar ninguna otra palabra más vio sus zapatos en cerca de la entrada y los tomo entre sus manos, ya luego se los pondría en su habitación. Camino sin mirar atrás en la cama, tomo el picaorte en su mano izquierda y abrió brevemente la puerta, no esperaba alguna otra cosa.

Cerró la puerta al salir, defendiéndose a espaldas de esta. Solo un segundo como si tomara fuerzas para abandonar las cercanías de la winnebango; no tenía explicación alguna para ese acto pero siempre era lo mismo al salir de una "noche de pasión" con el bajista.

Una tristeza enorme siempre se adueñaba de su cabeza, mezclándose con la migraña matutina; nada que sus pastillas no arreglaran. Volvió a caminar a su habitación, se toco el cuello le dolia demasiado, a Murdoc le gustaba morderlo ahí, dejando una marca visible en su blanca piel, al igual que los golpes que le propinaba y las veces que llego a romperse unas costillas por lo mismo, el bajista que perdía el control a veces.

Por fin llego a su habitación, un lugar seguro.

Al entrar se dio cuenta del reloj que apenas marcaba las cinco de la mañana, maldijo un momento siempre llegaba a su habitación en horas muy tempranas. Aun con el dolor busco cerca del reloj sus píldoras, tomo unas tres en la mano y el trago en seco, en un rato más comería algo, de momento solo necesitaba dormir.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Golpes a su puerta fueron lo que lo despertaron, ya no le dolia la cabeza; miro de nueva cuenta al reloj, había dormido demasiado casi serian las doce del dia.

-2D viejo, abre soy Rushell!-

El cantante fue a su puerta, abriéndola y mostrando al enorme baterías en frente a el; él cual tenia una revanada de pizza mordida en su mano.

-Noodle y yo pedimos pizza para el almuerzo, no quieres comer haz estado desde ayer sin comida en el estomago-

El cantante sonrio

-Claro Russ, me encantaría

El cantante salió de su habitación para comenzar a caminar junto al baterista rumbo a la parte alta.

-oye 2D – pregunto el hombre más grande-no haz vito a Murdoc?, trate de llamarlo a su casa pero no está.

El peliazul suspiro por un segundo.

-Ni idea, quizás se fue a comprar licor o prostitutas.

-Puede ser, en fin el se lo pierde.

-si el se lo pierde.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_: 

La noche había caído de nuevo, estaba lleno de pizza Noods y Rushell habían comprado más pizza de la que nunca hubiera podido comer.

Por lo mínimo ahora estaría pasando una agradable noche escuchando música en su habitación, acurrucado en contra de muchas cobijas. Un escándalo se desato afuera, con pereza se levantó de su cama y miro por entre las persianas de su habitación.

Era el bajista, con un par de mujeres con escasa ropa.

Por un momento su sangre hirvió. Si no era el, era alguna prostituta a ellas si les pagaba y las trataba bien; en cambio a el solo lo usaba …

Pero que podía hacer, Murdoc no le debía explicaciones, ni el a Murdoc.

Pero… no podía evitar sentir un poco de rabia y dolor.


End file.
